The present invention relates to a decorated adjustor for necklace or choker, and a method for producing same. Particularly, the decorated adjustor is disposed between an ornament and setting rings of the necklace or choker, and has a hole through which a chain of the necklace or choker passes, when the decorated adjuster is mounted in the chain.
The decorated adjustor for necklace or choker is arranged between an ornament in which a jewel such as a diamond, a pearl or etc. is mounted, and coupling rings for coupling one end of a chain with other end of the chain in the necklace or choker so that the necklace is made more pretty or the size of ring formed around a wearer""s neck by the chain in the necklace or choker is adjusted, when a wearer wears the necklace or choker.
The present invention relates to a prior art, which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open patent Publication No. 2000-50920. FIGS. 6A-6D are schematic views illustrating a method for producing the conventional decorated adjustor for necklace or choker. The conventional decorated adjustor for necklace or choker will be described with reference to a drawing illustrated in a fourth step in FIG. 6D.
The decorated adjuster for necklace or choker comprises a sphere 11 which has a hollow 13 therein. The sphere 11 had apertures 14, 14 provided in face to face relation at the desired place for inserting and passing the chain 12 in the necklace or choker. The hollow 13 is filled with a silicon elastomer 15.
With the construction described above, the conventional decorated adjustor for necklace or choker is produced as follows.
Referring to FIG. 6A, in a first step, a pair of hemispheric elements 11a and 11b were joined to each other in a brazing or thermal deposition, whereby they were formed in a sphere 11. Apertures 14, 14 were then bored in a outer surface of the sphere 11 in face to face relation to one another.
In a second step (FIG. 6B), the sphere 11 was set in a mold 16 for drawing silicon rubber into a hollow 13 from the apertures 14, 14 thereof. At that time, the sphere 11 was heated to cause the silicon rubber to be crosslinked to the sphere 11. Thus, the sphere 11 was filled with silicon elastomer 15.
In a third step (FIG. 6C), a small hole was bored in the silicon elastomer from the holes 14, 14 by a a needle.
Finally, in a fourth step (FIG. 6D), a chain 12 was inserted and passed through the apertures 14, 14 and the small bore. Thus, a necklace or choker having the sphere 11, the decorated adjuster, was produced.
As described above, the conventional fashion in which the sphere 11 was produced by the brazed or thermally deposed hemispheric elements 11a, 11b, in which the silicon rubber was drawn into the hollow 13 of the sphere 11 set in the mold 16, and in which the small bore was bored through the silicon elastomer, had a problem of increase in difficulties in the production and the increased cost of production, depending on the small-sized decorated adjuster.
In order to solve the problems described above, an objective of the present invention is to provide a decorated adjuster for necklace or choker facilitating the production and allowing the decrease in cost of production, and a method for producing same.
In order to attain the above objective, the present invention provides a decorated adjustor for necklace or choker which is mounted at a desirable place of a chain in a necklace or choker, which is worn around and hung from a wearer""s neck. The decorated adjuster 1 for necklace or choker comprises a shell element 1c made of precious metal, the shell element being hollow and having two apertures 1a, 1b having size slightly larger than that of a diameter of the chain in the necklace, the apertures being bored in a place of the shell element in face to face relation to each other, the shell element having an elastic element 1d coated over the inner surface thereof, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 5.
The elastic element 1d in the decorated adjuster for a necklace or choker may comprise silicon rubber.
The elastic element 1d in the decorated adjuster for a necklace or choker may comprise natural rubber.
The shell element 1c in the decorated adjuster for a necklace or choker may comprise sphere.
The shell element 1c in the decorated adjuster for a necklace or choker may comprise a mirror ball.
A first method for producing the decorated adjuster for a necklace or choker comprises the steps of producing a raw material 4, which comprises a metal pipe 2 and an elastic tube 3 fitted in the metal pipe 2; intermittently rotating the raw material 4 while intermittently moving the raw material 4 along an axis; intermittently pressing the raw material 4 with a pair of molds 5 each having a plurality of concave surfaces 51, 52, 53 and 54 such that an original form 1cxe2x80x2 of the decorated adjustor for a necklace or choker will be progressively formed between a rear and a front ends in the moving or traveling direction, whereby a plurality of the shell elements 1c connected to one another are formed; and cutting the connected shell element 1c. 
A second method for producing the decorated adjustor for a necklace or choker comprises the steps of producing a raw material 4 comprising a metal pipe 2 and an elastic tube 3 fitted in the metal pipe 2; intermittently moving the raw material 4 along an axis; intermittently pressing the raw material 4 with a pair of molds 5 each having a plurality of concave spherical surfaces 51xe2x80x2, 52xe2x80x2, 53xe2x80x2 and 54xe2x80x3 which are formed in the approximately same shape as a profile of the decorated adjustor, such that a plurality of the shell element 1c connected to one another are formed; and cutting the connected shell element 1.